


Play Date

by BattyIntentions



Series: Daddy's Boys [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Little Space, M/M, Mommy Dom, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Hunk takes his babies on a picnic with Allura and Keith.





	Play Date

Play dates required rainbow ribbons. It was Allura’s doing really. She’d worn hers to a play date, then his boys had begged for one and she got them and Keith one, then they wanted Hunk to match so he got one, and the ribbons became staples for play dates. Hunk set Lance down between his legs and tied his ribbon into his hair, then picked Shiro up and did the same. He let Lance giddily tie his ribbon around his wrist so they all had theirs on.

“Are you ready for our picnic?” Hunk asked and Lance nodded.

“Yes Daddy! We’re ready to go! Let’s go!” Lance ran to the door and forgot all about grabbing the picnic blanket he’d begged Hunk to let him carry.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked with a slow drawl and Lance realized what he’d done and went back for it with a blush. 

“Now I am!” Hunk chuckled and double-checked the picnic basket to make sure he had all of the food in it. He also double-checked their little bag. Shiro cooed and tugged his sleeve.

“Hmm? What’s wrong sweetie?” He motioned to the little bag and Hunk hummed in thought, checking its weight before letting Shiro put it on. “There you go baby, now you’re carrying something too.” Shiro smiled proudly and hugged Black to his chest before running to the door to join Lance. Hunk grabbed the car keys and they headed out to their truck. He buckled his boys in and loaded all of the bags into the trunk. Then they were off. It was only a half an hour drive to the park they were meeting Allura and Keith at, but it felt longer with all of the traffic. They got there and Lance eagerly pointed out the window.

“Daddy! Daddy, ‘Llura and Keith are here!” Sure enough, Allura’s white car was parked near a tree. Hunk parked his truck near her car and unloaded everything, carrying it himself as Lance darted out of the car and towards where the pair were unloading their toy bag. Allura and Hunk had divided up the picnic responsibilities. Hunk was in charge of food and the picnic blanket, Allura drinks and toys. It was a perfect arrangement. Lance threw himself at Allura, who caught him with ease and spun as she hugged him, making him squeal in delight. He then turned to latch onto Keith in a hug, knocking him down into the grass with the intensity of his eagerness. They giggled and Hunk smiled and shook his head softly. His cute, hyper baby. Shiro held his hand as they brought the picnic basket over and joined the others. Allura smiled sweetly and cupped Shiro’s cheeks. 

“Hello cutie pie. Ready for our picnic?” Shiro giggled and nodded eagerly at her question. “Good because I brought everyone secret treats for after lunch.” Lance sat up and rushed back over to Allura.

“What kind of treats? Can we have them now?” He asked excitedly and she chuckled.

“Not until after lunch. Now, would you like to play first or eat first? Keith brought along plenty of bubbles.” Keith perked up and grabbed their toy bag, digging around and pulling out a huge bottle of bubbles with a large wand. Lance ran over to him and he gave him the bottle, then pulled out another one.

“Takashi, wanna play too?” Keith asked cutely and Shiro handed Hunk his lion, running over to accept the other bottle. All three littles started running around the grassy field, waving their wands and making bubbles as they giggled wildly. Hunk smiled softly and set the picnic basket down on the blanket. He sat beside Allura and simply watched them play.

“What kind of treat did you bring?”

“Popsicles. I thought they might enjoy a cool treat since it’s hot out here.” He chuckled and leaned back against the tree trunk.

“Great minds think alike. I was planning on sneaking off and buying them ice cream after lunch.” Allura smiled and rested her chin on her palm. They watched their littles play for hours, chatting softly and catching up with each other. Allura was going to take Keith to the next caregiver/little event at Kolivan’s club and wanted Hunk to bring Lance and Shiro along. That was iffy for them. Shiro didn’t often like crowded places when he was little but they both enjoyed being in Kolivan’s club during caregiver/little nights. It was one of the places outside of their home and Allura’s that they felt completely comfortable just being little. An event was bound to be crowded though and might make Shiro anxious. Hunk agreed to talk it over with them once they were home. The trio suddenly ran towards them, smiling brightly and giggling like mad. Shiro threw himself at Hunk and he caught him with a small ‘oof,’ settling him in his lap. “Are you ready for lunch?” 

“Yeah!” Lance plopped down in Hunk’s lap and he shifted the two until they were each perched on a thick thigh. Keith looked longingly at them then looked away with a blush. Allura smiled softly and patted her thighs.

“Want to sit in my lap baby?” She asked and he nodded immediately, delicately sitting down and smiling, soft and happy. Both caregivers shared a look. Now that they had their littles in their laps, they couldn’t get to the picnic basket to feed them, but neither wanted to tell their sweeties to get up.

“Lance, baby, could you pass me the picnic basket?”

“Yes Daddy!” Lance grabbed it and pulled it over so Hunk could reach inside with just a little difficulty. He passed everyone a sandwich and Allura managed to drag the cooler closer and flipped the top up, managing to dig out one juice box at a time and pass them out to each little. She passed Hunk a can of soda and took one out for herself too. The group ate quietly, enjoying the weather and their food. Keith finished eating first and started squirming a little in Allura’s lap, eager for his treat but not outwardly asking for it as he waited for the others to finish. Once they did, Shiro leaned back against Hunk and relaxed and Lance clamored up in excitement, plopping down at Allura’s side and hugging her arm. “‘Lura! Can we have our special treat now? Pretty please?”

“Yes, you can sweetheart.” Allura pulled the popsicles out of the cooler and gave each little one. Keith and Lance talked while eating theirs and Shiro snuggled into Hunk and languidly sucked on his, heedless of the drips that trailed down his fingers as it started melting. Allura wiped Lance and Keith down when they finished and eagerly ran off with the bubbles to play. It looked like they’d brought the other toys for no reason since they were infatuated with them but she didn’t mind at all. It was always good to have options, especially when it came to playtime. Hunk tutted softly and wiped Shiro down as he finished his popsicle, squirming in his lap as he made careful passes with the wet wipe.

“Shh baby, Daddy’s just cleaning you up. You made a little mess.” Shiro’s popsicle had dripped all on his chin, his chest, and all over his hands. Some had even gotten on Hunk’s shirt but he didn’t mind. Sometimes his babies were messy eaters. Shiro seemed a little extra fussy as he cleaned him and Hunk frowned, humming softly. “Baby boy, ready for a nap?” It seemed to be the right hunch. Shiro nodded softly and made grabby hands for Black, who Hunk had set beside him while they ate. He handed Shiro the stuffed lion and gently helped him lay down on the blanket. Shiro curled around Hunk, face resting on his thigh, and Hunk petted through his hair. “That’s it, go ahead and sleep baby. Daddy’s got you and so does Allura.”

Shiro nuzzled his thigh and pressed a soft kiss there before drifting to sleep. Hunk smiled softly and kept carding his fingers through his hair. Keith ran over to them and tugged lightly at Allura’s arm. She got up and went with him to where Lance was waiting, accepting Keith’s bottle of bubbles and blowing some for them. They squealed in delight and ran around trying to pop them all, chasing after her every time she danced just out of their reach while blowing even more bubbles. Soon, they would no doubt tire out and want to take naps too, but for now they were having a lot of fun. Hunk smiled softly. Play dates really were everyone’s favorite.


End file.
